The flow cytometry laboratory consists of a FACScan (HP9000) with dual cartridge bernoulli discs, FACStar Plus (HP9000) with dual cartridge bernoulli discs, a MicroVax II, and a Macintosh II and a Macintosh IIcx. All are networked. Several printers including a LN03 are available. There are 2 1/2 FTE flow cytometer operators capable of doing surface markers and/or cell cycle analysis. A major activity this past year has been the investigation of the uptake of a fluorescent oligonucleotide probe. Two manuscripts on B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia were completed and ten abstracts were submitted to the Fifth Annual Meeting Clinical Applications of Cytometry. The abstracts covered anomalous behavior of CRBC, log amp evaluations, quantitative flow cytometry, B-CLL, software and network configuration. One of us (gem) continues to be a member of the National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards (NCCLS) and an Ad Hoc member of the International Society of Cytometry for quantitative flow cytometry. We also began an international collaboration with Japanese investigators concerning standards in flow cytometry. Our present efforts concern the purification, fractionation, sorting and analysis of blood B lymphocytes and B-CLL and plan to continue to develop software to meet our needs (lAP, CAP). We still would like to add digital image analysis for in situ hybridization.